Venerable Redsoul
The teacher assigned to the 1st year Genius class of the Skysoul Institute. Though many of the students come from powerful backgrounds, in this class he has the most authority and is not afraid to punish any of them for stepping out of line.【TDG】Chapter 270 – Venerable Redsoul After introducing himself on the first day he informs them that only the five strongest students would have the chance to advance to the East District at the end of this year. He encouraged them to work hard and compete with each other, but also warned them that any fighting will result in sever punishment. After lecturing about the basic ideas behind cultivation Heavenly Energy he starts them off with attempting to form Spiritual Flames.【TDG】Chapter 271 – Spiritual Flames He was not too surprised when the members from powerful families, like Long Yuyin and Jin Yan are able to form spiritual flames. However, he is stunned by Nie Li's amazing talent. From now on he decided to give more importance to Nie Li. Venerable Redsoul was one of the many that came to the Saint Soul Grounds when they heard about Nie Li's challenge to Long Yuyin. He was further shocked by Nie Li's defeat of Long Yuyin and his ascent up to rank three on the Saint Soul Board. He greatly regretted that a talent like Nie Li could only be his student for the year.【TDG】Chapter 283 – You asked for it! For the second class, Venerable Redsoul allowed the students to choose weighted armguards to enhance the training of their physical condition without the support of their Heavenly Energy. He told them that toughening the physical body is also a technique for communicating with Heavenly Energy, and that when a person's physical body is again nourished by Heavenly Energy, it will become stronger. He was curious about Nie Li's unique training methods, but knew that asking would be improper.【TDG】Chapter 287 - Physical Strength Afterwards, he directed them to pair up for combat drills, again without using their Heavenly energy. When he saw Long Yuyin once again challenge Nie Li he decided it would be wise to set up three meter wide barriers to keep the battles contained.【TDG】Chapter 288 - Clash During the third class, Venerable Redsoul delved into the cultivating combat abilities, such as Demon Spirits.【TDG】Chapter 297 - Reality The next time the class sparred he was shocked to see Nie Li and Long Yuyin getting along. Not only that, but Nie Li was also guiding her martial technique. Venerable Redsoul could not help but feel ashamed, as he could see that Nie Li's knowledge of physical strength greatly surpassed his own.【TDG】Chapter 300 – Respect After the incident with the word Nie Li wrote during the visit of the Heavenly Note and Skyblaze Sects. Venerable Redsoul made a special trip to visit his master, Hierarch Skycloud. He told him about Nie Li's impressive potential as well as his attempts to stay neutral by not joining any of the Families. This greatly interested Hierarch Skycloud, who had sheltered such students in the past. Hierarch Skycloud directed Venerable Redsoul to send greetings to the three major families asking them to leave Nie Li alone. Surprisingly, he also asked Venerable Redsoul to get a word from Nie Li so that he could see for himself the level of his dao intent. After being thoroughly impressed by the dao intent displayed within the words, Hierarch Skycloud decided to keep a close eye on Nie Li. Eventually he even asked Venerable Redsoul to bring him to meet in person.【TDG】Chapter 321 – Counterfeit What surprised him the most was that Hierarch Skycloud even asked Nie Li to become his disciple.【TDG】Chapter 342 – Hierarch Skycloud He was shocked when Nie Li stated that he would only become Hierarch Skycloud's student if he was able to maintain his freedom and encouraged Nie Li to accept the offer from his master. It was obvious that Venerable Flameless did not care for Nie Li, but he told him not to worry about him. He was even more surprised when Hierarch Skycloud accepted his condition.【TDG】Chapter 343 – Taking in a disciple Category:Divine Feathers Sect es:Venerable Almarroja